


The Assignment

by mountagrue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Exhibitionism, He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Hell, Large Cock, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Other, POV Outsider, Satan must be dramatic at all times, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), ineffable inferno, just the standard power dynamics variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountagrue/pseuds/mountagrue
Summary: Prompt: Outsider demon POV on the boss and his favorite field agent/snake pet?





	The Assignment

Halphas gulped as they knocked on the door to Satan's throne room. His mood had improved in fits and starts since the dark days immediately after the Fall, when he'd hurl you into a lava pit as soon as look at you, but telling him things was still a dicey proposition. Who knew what the Prince of Darkness would take as a slight or a power grab?

"Come in," boomed the huge voice. That was another thing, Halphas could have sworn Lucifer used to be about the same height as everyone else. They certainly wouldn't suggest that growing extremely large was a sign of insecurity in any way, though. Hell wasn't all that bad when you got used to it. They rather thought they'd prefer to live, all things considered.

Edging into the enormous hall, they saw that Satan was relaxing on his mammoth throne - black and chunky, it was, half carved out of the rock wall behind him with cast iron armrests and embellishments. Satan raised one huge red hand and beckoned Halphas closer.

Halphas approached the throne with their scroll clutched tightly in two of their five fists. The Demon King looked happy enough today, although that didn't used to mean much. The establishment of a formal hierarchy had helped a bit - as had, of course, the demons banding together to organise a loose cockwarming rota. It looked like Crawly was on deck just at the moment, seeing as the Great One's big red stiffy had someone long and scaly wrapped around it.

"My Lord," Halphas began, with a deep bow. "There is news of the Enemy."

Satan raised an eyebrow at them. "Well, go on then," he boomed.

Halphas swallowed and went on: "One of the humans is… is growing another, smaller human. Inside her."

Satan snarled. "So She is going ahead with Her ridiculous plan to let them reproduce without Her intervention."

"Y-yes, Lord. It looks that way."

Satan stared dramatically into the middle distance for a while and then said, "Very well. I must confer with my lieutenants."

He glanced down at the snake curled up around his dick, peering up at him with curious yellow eyes.

"I'd like to come now, Crawly," Satan said casually, stroking the snake's head with one large thumb.

"Yessssir," Crawly replied, and started coiling tighter around Satan's massive cock, his smooth scales sliding faster across the hot red skin. His tongue flickered out to taste the fluid beading at the head, and then plunged deep inside the slit.

"Deeper," instructed Satan. "Stretch your mouth around me."

Crawly unhinged his jaw and sank down onto Satan's cockhead, which bulged at the back of his neck.

"That's it," Satan groaned, wrapping one hand around his cock and the coils of snake encasing it, pumping in and out of the loops of Crawly's long body a few times before going still. He came down Crawly's throat for a long time, holding the snake down on his cock until he was done. 

Finally, he released Crawly and said "You're both dismissed. Leave me."

Crawly slithered shakily down Satan's thigh, belly bulging with infernal seed. Halphas stepped backwards in a hurry, ready to flee the room while everything was going reasonably well.

"Crawly," Satan added, like an afterthought. He already looked totally put together again after his orgasm. "Since you're done here, why don't you pay our dear creator's new favourites a little visit."

"Yesss, my Lord," said Crowley hoarsely. "Anything you'd like in particular?"

Satan waved a hand dismissively. "Just, you know... Get up there and make some trouble."


End file.
